


Don't Leave Me Like This

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Cathy centric, F/F, Hospitalization, anne gets angry for like most of the second chapter, but then she comes out about it and its sweet, kit also plays a big role but isn't actually in many scenes, kitty is so sweet, parrlyn, please read carefully, we love her in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Annie, you promised! You promised you wouldn’t leave me!” But the woman had gone, leaving the beeping of the hospital machines and a sobbing Cathy in her wake.
Relationships: Catherine Parr/Anne Boleyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> this (like all my fics on here) can be found on my tumblr!  
> please read with caution

The day started off completely normally. Anne was the last person awake, causing everyone to miss the first half hour of rehearsals. At this point, it was hardly a problem because everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing, still Cathy couldn’t help getting slightly annoyed at her girlfriend. She wanted to get to Costa and buy a brownie before they sold out was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was, so Cathy decided that instead of waiting around for Anne, she would go on ahead.

Katherine seemed to like that idea too, because five minutes later Cathy was being told all about the pink bear Anna won for her as they sped to the Costa down the road.

Normally, Cathy would hate the constant talking, but when it came to Kitty there was no way she could hate her. The way her eyes lit up made Cathy want to protect the girl as much as she could. Fate seemed to have other ideas.

Cathy didn’t know how she missed it, she was usually so attentive. In retrospect she probably shouldn’t have been focused so much on Kitty’s story whilst she was trying to cross the road. But she was, so focused that whilst looking both ways she completely missed the white car coming round the corner. She stepped out onto the road and was halfway across when she was knocked over. Cathy fell to the floor, smacking her head against the concrete. The ringing in her ears blocked out the sound of a scream and the skid of tires.

Nothing was focusing, her vision was blurry (with tears or because her world was literally just flipped upside down she didn’t know) and she couldn’t hear anything, almost like she was plunged under water. People were touching her but she didn’t want them too, she didn’t know why. She was scared, there were voices, so many voices it hurt her head. She wants them all to stop, but she couldn’t move her mouth. Everything hurt, but at the same time she couldn’t feel anything. Cathy was tired, so tired, in the back of her mind she knew she should stay awake, but the exhaustion was taking over and her eyes started to slide closed.

Someone was trying to keep her awake, they were trying so hard and Cathy wanted to listen to them, but she just couldn’t. She blacked out to the sound of sirens and a loud wail from beside her.


	2. The Aftermath

_Katherine saw the car too late, she started to run, her arms out ready to push Cathy out of the cars way. If only she was a second faster. Someone called her name and grabbed the back of her coat, causing her to stop. She screamed as the car hit Cathy. Turning around, she sobbed into the person’s chest, hoping they didn’t mind a wet shirt. Arms tightened around her and words of comfort were whispered into her ear, but she wasn’t listening. She couldn’t get the image of what just happened out of her head. What if Cathy was dead and it was all her fault? Anger started to well up, from the pit of her stomach. If she was just faster, it could’ve been her instead of Cathy!_

_“Kitty?” Someone asked. She didn’t answer, not even acknowledging the person speaking. She just stood there, a sense of numbness spread through her at the thought of Cathy’s lifeless body lying on the floor less than a meter behind her. “Kit Kat? Can you hear me babes?” The voice was clearer now, she recognised it. Slowly, she nodded her head. “Okay, that’s good.” It was Anne, that was for sure. But her voice wasn’t warm, no where near. She sounded cold and angry._

_“Why are you angry?” Kitty asked, her voice almost lost in the wind._

_"You almost died, Kit!” Anne said fiercely, pulling the shorter girl into her arms._

_“Anne, don’t worry about me right now. It’s Cathy you should be worried about!” Kitty said, trying not to cry._

_“I don’t care about her!” Anne shouted, “She almost got you killed! I can’t forgive her for that!” “Anne, she’s your girlfriend-”_

_“No she isn’t, not anymore.” Anne’s voice was low and full of a hatred Kitty had only heard when Anne spoke about Henry._

_“Anne!” Katherine pushed herself away, not recognising the woman in front of her. “Cathy is really hurt, and you’re just standing here? She could be dead, and that’s her fault?”_

“Yes, _it is. She wasn’t looking where she was going.” Anne’s eyes lost all their warmth as she looked at her cousin. “You almost got hurt because of what she did and you’re sticking up for her? Kitty, she’s a monster!” Anne screamed, anger pouring out of her in waves._

\---

Cathy didn’t know what was happening, her mind felt like mush. She didn’t like feeling like this. Her body wouldn’t move, and her mind wasn’t focusing. But she could hear. There were people talking in hushed tones not to far away from her and there was an annoying little beep, that wouldn’t stop no matter how hard she tried to tune it out. _BEEP._ Stop it! She thought. _BEEP._ Go away! But it was still there. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ Cathy wanted to move away, go to sleep until it stopped. But she couldn’t, when she tried to turn her mind off, the sound was still there, like a persistent mosquito. She thought it sounded like her alarm at home. Maybe that’s where she was, she felt like she was in bed. If her arm would just move she could turn the sound off. But it was stuck, she must’ve slept on it funny. Maybe she could kick Anne, and get her to turn it off. But, it seemed her body just didn’t want to move. “Anne?” She tried to say. Her mouth was numb and dry, so it was more of just a moan but, someone still noticed.

“Cathy?” That’s not Anne.

She tried again, “Annie?” Nope, still just a whine.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here honey.” Cathy could recognise the voice, their name was on the tip of her tongue. “Can you open your eyes for me?” So she tried, putting all her energy into just opening her eyes. It took her multiple tries, but she managed to un-stick her eyelids and open them. Instead of being in a dark room, she was facing a harsh white light. She gasped and closed her eyes again. “Is it too bright Cath?”

“Yeah.” She whispered, even that hurt her vocal chords. God, how is she going to do the show? Fuck, the show! Cathy shot up as fast as she could in her drugged state (not very fast) and tried to clamber out of the bed she was lying on. She didn’t get far, a sharp pain shot through her body, causing her to cry out.

“Catherine!” Jane shouted, she sounded scared. She came running into Cathy’s peripheral vision. “Good God, are you alright?” She gently took Cathy in her arms and lay her back on the bed.

Jane was talking to her, but Cathy wasn’t listening. She was scared. Why was she not at home and where was Anne? Why was she here alone with Jane for company? “Cathy? Did you hear that?” Jane asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“No. Sorry.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just explain it again.” So she did. Jane told Cathy about the crash, and how she had been injured more than first thought. Jane mentioned how she needed two operations and had been put into a medically induced coma so that she could fully heal.

“What about Kitty?” She asked, tears threatening to spill.

“She’s okay, she didn’t get hit. Anne stopped her.” Jane looked away at the mention of Anne.

“Is she here?” Cathy looked so young and desperate Jane didn’t want to break the news.

“She’s at home with Kitty, I’ll call her. Just wait until Anna gets back.” Cathy could tell Jane was lying, she wouldn’t make eye contact.

Cathy decided to change the topic. “Where did Anna go?”

“To get something for you to eat. You must be hungry.” Cathy was going to object, feeling like she had taken up too much of Jane’s time, but her stomach rumbled. Jane smiled as a light blush covered Cathy’s face. “I’m sure she will be here soon.”

Just as the words left her mouth, Anna came bursting through the door. “I’m back!” She didn’t notice Cathy at first. She walked over to Jane and handed her a sandwich. “Sleeping Beauty up yet?” She asked, opening her own wrap and biting into it.

“With they way you came storming in, I would be no matter the circumstances.” Cathy said with a small smile on her face.

“Cathy!” She cried through a mouthful of food. She swallowed quickly and ran over to the bed. Without thinking, she pulled Cathy into a bear hug. She whimpered, but Cathy didn’t mind, she loved Anna’s hugs. “We missed you, Babes!”

Cathy frowned at that. “Doesn’t seem like it.” 

“Oh Cath, they wanted to be here, but we had to keep the show going. With only three alternates, we’ve been struggling.”

“How long have I been out?” She asked, dreading the answer.

“Almost a year Sweetie, so you can understand why not all of us are here.” Jane said, slightly hesitantly. 

“Why isn’t Annie here at least.” Cathy decided to brush past the fact that she had missed out on an entire year of her new life. She decided to not think about how she had most likely been replaced, and that the queens had probably moved on. She didn’t let those thoughts enter her head. Well she tried. 

She was met with a deafening silence, only interrupted by her heart monitor. “Guys? What’s happened?”

“Cathy, nothing happened, she’s just been really busy looking after Kitty.”

“Kitty wasn’t hurt! Don’t lie to me Anna!” She sounded hysterical even to herself, her gaze blurry due to tears.

“Cathy, please calm down-”

“No! Why did she leave me?” She sobbed.

“I’m going to call her now Cathy, she can tell you herself.” Jane said quietly, standing up and pulling her phone out of her bag. The room was quiet as Jane left the room. Anna pulled herself up onto the bed and pulled Cathy into her chest.

“Whatever she says, just know that we’re all here for you.”

Cathy sat there, waiting for Anne to walk in and tell her it was all a big mistake and she was forced away.

—

An hour later, Cathy was sitting up, (the bed having been put in that position after Anna complained about her back hurting). After a while of talking to Anna and Jane, the door opened, this time however, it wasn’t an energetic bang, it was more of an annoyed shove. Anne stormed in, followed reluctantly by Ari and Kitty. Something had happened and Cathy didn’t know what.

Kitty ran up to her, and pulled Cathy into a hug. “Cathy, I’m so sorry!” She whispered into Cathy’s shoulder.

“It’s fine Kitten, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Damn right it wasn’t.” Anne muttered angrily.

“Anne! Watch your tone!” Ari said, she sounded tired, as though she was used to Anne’s outburst.

Cathy turned her attention to her girlfriend. Anne was standing as close to the door as she possibly could. “Annie? Are you okay?” She asked quietly. Anne didn;t answer, but sent a scathing loot at her. “A-Annie?”

“What Catherine?” Anne snapped.

“I was just wondering if-”

“Oh shut up Catherine! Of course I’m not okay. You almost got Kitty killed!” She screamed., her anger taking over.

“Annie, I didn’t do it on purpose!” Cathy tried to reason.

“Yeah, but you still did it. I can’t even look at you. You’re a disgusting monster and I never want to see you with Kitty again. Do you understand?” The insult hit Cathy like a tonne of bricks, she felt something in her break.

“Anne I-”

“Do you understand?” She shouted, Cathy flinched, fear causing her to nod. Cathy couldn’t even look at Anne, her outburst reminded her too much of Henry, and the way he shouted at her. “Come on Kitty, we’re leaving.”

Kitty, however, held on to Cathy like her life depended on it. Apparently no one liked this side of Anne. 

“Kitty, come on!”

“I’ll meet you outside, Anne!” She shot back, burying her head into Cathy’s neck.

“Fine okay, you do that. I’ll be at the cafe.”

“Annie, you promised!” Cathy spoke up, a lump forming in her throat. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me!” She sobbed, tears running down her face. But Anne was gone, leaving just the beeping of the heart monitor and a sobbing Cathy in her wake. The rest of the queens were silent. They didn’t know what to do, none of them agreed with what Anne had just said, but they were a family and family sticks together.

“I’m sorry Cathy, but I need to go. We have a show in a few hours and we need to get ready for that.” Jane said, standing up. She placed a gentle kiss on Cathy’s forehead and tried to pry Kitty off. “Come on Kitty, we need to go now.”

“I’m staying, screw Anne’s rule!” She mumbled, not letting go.

“Kitten, you need to go and be with Anne, it’s okay. Ari can look after me.” Cathy whispered soothingly.

The teen looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy. “I’ll come by as much as I can, okay.”

“Okay Honey.” Cathy nodded and the girl clambered off her and dropped to the floor. She took Jane’s hand and followed the woman out of the room. She quickly turned and gave Cathy a quick wave before she was out of sight. As the door closed, she looked up at Aragon. “What did I do?” Is all she asks before she bursts out crying.

Catherine came running over to the girl she saw as a daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. “You did nothing, Honey. Anne is probably just scared. We all were.”

“Ari, it’s been practically a year, she has nothing to be scared about concerning Kitty.”

“You’re right, she’s being irrational. But she won’t budge on the matter.” She told Cathy quietly. They sat in silence for a while, Anna joining the pair on the bed.

“Did you miss me?” Cathy whispered. They didn’t answer, but tightened their hold on the girl. Aragon kissed her cheek and that was all the answer she needed.

—

Another year was how long Cathy was going to be stuck in the hospital. The accident had caused her to lose feeling down her right leg and she would need to learn how to walk again. Luckily, Cathy had read up on modern medicine during her new life and knew a little about what the next year was going to entail.

During that time, Kat swung by as much as she could and Ari came to all her physio sessions. Anna tagged along too. Jane and Anne never made a show. Anne she understood, but Jane? Cathy had to admit that Jane’s absence hurt her more than she let on. Cathy tried to ask, but she would always be met with the same answer: “Someone needs to look after Anne.” Cathy was somehow struggling to believe that. As her physical problems progressed, her mental problems got worse. During the night, when the nurses had long since left, Cathy was stuck wondering about Anne. What was she doing? Did she hate Cathy as much as she was letting on? Did she still love Cathy deep down? The fact that she could never know the answer scared her more than the fact that she almost lost the ability to walk. The show would find a way around that. Her fractured relationship with Anne? Couldn’t be fixed by a wheelchair ramp or a new cast member. They would need to talk it out, even is Anne hated her guts.

On her birthday, that all changed. All the Queens had gathered in Cathy’s small room. Anne closest to the door and Kitty practically on her lap. She opened her gifts and thanked each of them one by one. Ari had brought her a new notepad, noticing that her last one was full. Anne had brought her a pack of gel pens (Cathy’s favourite). That must mean something. Right? Jane got her a new pair of blue shoes. Anna brought her a series of classic books Cathy never got around to reading. Kitty brought her an entire new outfit for Cathy to wear her first show back, which explained the blue shoes Jane got her.

The rest of the day, they celebrated. Anna stuffed herself and Cathy with cake. Ari danced Cathy around her room in her wheelchair. Kitty sung the loudest in Happy Birthday. Anne actually laughed at a few of Cathy’s awful dad jokes and Jane joined in when needed.

For the first time in a year, Cathy felt happy as she tried to get to sleep that night. She was just about to drop off when the door opened and a stream of harsh light hit Cathy. “You awake?” Asked the voice, sounding weirdly like Anne.

“Yeah, why?” Cathy yawned and looked up.

“I want to talk to you Cathy.” The person said and flipped on the lights.

“Anne? What the fuck are you doing?” Cathy asked, unsure where this anger was coming from.

“I said, I need to talk to you.” She looked tired. Her usually neat hair was a frizzy mess and she was pale as the moon.

“About what? You gonna yell at me again? Look Anne, I’m really not in the mood right now. Can you leave it for tomorrow?” Cathy sighed, laying back down.

“Oh Cathy! I’m so sorry, I never meant to say all that!” Anne cried, bursting into tears.

“Anne, you don’t get to walk in here, after visiting hours, to apologise to me after you said all that stuff to me!” Cathy rebutted, as much as she hated arguing with Annie, she needed to get her point into her head.

“God Cath, I know that. I’ve been so scared about what you are going to say. I wanted to apologise immediately, but I was so scared, Cathy. You almost died from internal bleeding! I don’t know what I would’ve done if that happened.” Anne stood by the bed, the closest she had been to Cathy since she had woken up. “I stayed by your side for a but, but then you got the third surgery. The one that the doctors thought you could die from, and I stepped away. I wanted to be there, I promise! But I couldn’t see you like that. So close to death.” Anne stopped talking and looked down.

“Is that why you said all that stuff, so you didn’t get close to me?” Cathy asked quietly. Anne nodded, shame written all over her face. Cathy took Anne’s hand in her own, she missed her touch and savoured the feeling.

> “It was so stupid, I’m so sorry Cathy.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I can’t promise I’ll forgive you right away but, I want to. So much Annie. Now come on, do you want a hug or not?”

Anne laughed and climbed up onto the bed. Cathy shuffled over to make some space and waited for Anne to get comfortable before she rested her head on Anne’s chest.

The next morning the nurses found them asleep and tangled in each others arms. Maybe Cathy’s recovery won’t be linear, but now she has her family beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: the-final-wife


End file.
